Lovers of Two
by Juniper'sDragon
Summary: The forest is divided up by the type of Pokemon you are. Except, one Vulpix pays the consequences of crossing borders. What can one Gengar do to change her view on everything she's been through? (Please ignore that Rokon and Gangar are shown as main characters, It should be Vulpix/Gengar)


**CHAPTER 1**

_Hey guys! Skool has just started and i'm tired -.- I know I haven't updated "Destiny Never Dies", but the next chapter will come soon. This is just an idea I've had for some time. Let me know what you guys think please. SUPPORT! (:_

The fireballs flew past my ears as I dodged another attack. These guys aren't playing around anymore. I turn my head to see the pack of Growlithes had ceased back behind a wall of bushes. Why are they heading back? My violet eyes turn back forward in time to glimpse at a small Pokémon town until my face ended nose first into the ground. My hind legs launched forward and soon my head followed back. The world around me spun and blurred until my side crashed into what felt like a wooden fence. "Who's out there?!" I used the last of my strength to turn my head around to a round black figure with red eyes looking over me until exhaustion overtook my body.

"Yo, Star!" I look over to my best friend, Night, "What's up?" Her bushy, black tail was all I could see until she dashed off into the forest. "Wait up!" My legs on instinct chased after her, leaving me to feel numbness all over. I've done this before….. Am I dreaming? My eyes quickly looked everywhere but the only thing I could see was the black night. "Night!" No answer. "Where are you?" Still nothing.

My body in its own control slowly headed to a stop in the center of some trees. My breathing echoed up to the branches. No one's around. I heard a snap and as my head turned, I was met with golden eyes and a spark of fire in its mouth. My body froze in place as if I as cornered. Wait, move you idiotic body! Come on! The golden eyes never looked away and the fire got bigger. MOVE DAMNIT! Soon I was engulfed in those flames and I could hear Night's endless screams.

"NIGHT WHERE ARE YOU?" "Easy, easy!" My eyes shot open and blinding lights filled them. As they fluttered, sharp smells of different variety of medicines filled my nose. Someone's paw is gripping my shoulder. Not being able to see, I hiss and take a swing at the Pokémon's voice. It grabbed my wrist with a gentle power, and my eyes cleared up. I was in a medical room, Pokémon sized, on a small bed with my bandaged body curled up. What amazed me was the two red, demon eyes inches away from my own. My ear twitched and I looked up to see purple fur a top of the Pokémon's head. Remembering my arm, I look back down into its eyes and pull my arm back in. "Who are you? And where am I?" I gave the Gengar a hard stare, but it seemed unfazed, "You're in the medical room." "I meant, what is this place?" "You're in Darkspell." "What?" "Darkspell, a small village for ghost Pokémon. You're not supposed to be here, so don't cause any more trouble for me."

He turns to a table near the bottom of my bed. My eyes look him up and down. He seems like any other Gengar I've met. "Can I at least know your name?" "Jatoro. Just call me Toro," his eyes look back into mine, but seem gentler than how they were before. "What's yours?" "Starfall. Just call me Star instead. It's shown on my-" My paw reaches my neck and feels no cloth. "My bandana! Where is it?" I look around quickly and start to stand up until his paw grips my own, "It got dirty, so I cleaned it and its being dried right now."

His voice….. It's very deep and calming. He lets my paw go and sits on the edge of the bed, "What's a Vulpix like you doing here?" "I'm….. Uh, hiding." "From?" I start to slip out of the covers, "Look, I don't have time. I need to- AH!" Pain shoots up my right leg as it hits the floor. "Get back on the bed," he helps me back on and covers me again. "Some wood got into your leg, so you got to rest for a while." "I've got to get back to finding my friend. She could be in danger!" His gaze turns solid, "From what?"

My eyes dart away, and my body curls in, "None of your business." I jump out of bed over him, avoiding contact with my leg. "Thanks for the treatment, but I need to find her. She needs me and I'm willing to find her before he does." He steps forward with concern covering his stare, "Let me help. You're not well enough to go off yet." "I need to-"He cuts me off, "I don't think your friend would like to see you injured when you find her." My mouth stays open as my eyes are locked into his. He's right. Night would ask me what happened and be very worried if I found her. She would look over me as many times as she could to make sure if I was okay….. If only I knew she was okay.

He must have noticed my sudden change of mood because as I look up, he has a hot tea ready in his hands. "Let's head over to my room," he nods to a hallway and walks down. I follow unsure of his motives, but when he opens the door at the end, a warm scent hits me. My fur stands on end from the gentle sensation. "Come on in." He sits on the edge of a red covered bed and nods over to a comfortable looking chair just across. A small fire is crackling just beside it. I sit, and he hands me the cup. Using both my paws, I look into the cup and feel the sweet heat spread across my face. I take a small sip, and the hot liquid sends goose bumps as it hits my throat and down to my inners. It feels so great….. Almost like home again.

"So, I know you have questions for me, but I have some for you as well." Our eyes connect again and his gentleness overcomes my sight. "Go ahead." "First, your scars," I shift uncomfortably, "where did you get them? Or is that too personal?" I shake my head and look back into my cup, "There are many places from where they came from, but mainly, from this Growlithe who won't leave my friend and I alone." "Why is it hunting you though?" Again, I shift, "Because he broke my heart, and he abandoned us." Tiny squeaks could be heard from the bed, and footsteps came across the floor. "Could you explain a bit more?"

I sighed and set the tea cup on the floor beside the chair, "The Growlithe, Dash, the Zorua, Night, and I the Vulpix, from different parts of the forest met up one day. It's funny; we were fighting over a berry bush at first but soon found we were sharing from it and laughing together. I know it's against our rule of contacting with other types of Pokémon in this forest, but all three of us found ourselves in each other. We spent every day hanging out and go on adventures together in parts of the forest we haven't yet seen. It was only two years ago that all of that started. About last year, I fell in love with Dash. We began to mate, but still kept close to Night. Everything seemed right, even though it was completely wrong. It wasn't until later on I noticed his absence more and more when we planned our usual adventures together. Soon it was just Night and I. One day….." I gulp and pick up the tea for a sip. My mouth felt completely dry, and my tongue feels like paper.

"One day, I found Dash sitting in a tree. Overcomed with happiness, I headed over until I saw a female Growlithe come out from the bushes. He jumped down and greeted her with the same kindness he had done with me. I watched from my bush as he did the same things with her, and told her the same things he had recently told me. The most horrible thing he said was, 'Your exactly my type, and exactly like me.' Crushed, I l-left and-" I coughed and set the cup down. My chest tensed up and my throat increased with pain, "I-I stayed in my area. Night eventually found me, and I told her everything. She comforted me and didn't leave, not even when other Vulpixes were heard nearby, or even when I said to leave." A tear escaped my grasp and fell onto my paw, "Now, Dash feels regret and uses his friends to bring me back. They are the same type as my kind, but they are stuck up so they keep to their own territory, and we keep to ours. The first time they crossed the borders, it wasn't so bad, except I did anger them more by saying, 'His kind is not even worth being part of our type.' Then times after that, they all attacked Night and I whenever they got the chance. We both left our homes to take the damage they were causing away from our loved ones. The Growlithes mainly chase me, but they'll do anything to make me go back to him. Even if it means to steal Night, they'll do it." I rub my eyes, "They will cross borders and won't stop until I'm surrendered, but I won't let them get the chance."

His paw grabs mine and uses his other to stroke my drooped ears, "I'm sorry." I look up into his big eyes, "That dude is a jerk," my eyes widen, "Even lower than that, he shouldn't have done that to someone like you." I chuckle and shake my head, "You don't even know me. You're a ghost Pokémon, one who should of left me on the ground." He shakes his head and looks back, "I don't believe in these borders. I believe we can see whoever we want to be with."

Even in the low lighting, I could still see his concern and emotion, with a glint of passion. Why is he so kind to someone like me? Our types hate each other the most. I thought ghost Pokémon were heartless. His breath isn't cold but warm against my cheeks. In sync, our heads got closer. His slow breaths were becoming hotter on my fur as he closed in. Why does this feel so good? Before I loose myself, I retreat back, "I'm sorry. I'll stay for a few days, but then I'm leaving." Our eyes connect, "On my own. Thank you for the tea." I stand up and limp over to the door, "Goodnight, Toro." I head down the hall into the bed and cover myself up. He's a ghost Pokémon, and I'm a fire type. End of the line…..

_~JD_


End file.
